Not Even Love Can Stop the Sword
by Jeffthemagicalpegacorn
Summary: A retake on my other story, Battle of the Ages. I wanted to redo it, but also keep it up, so here you go! :D Rated T for you know sadness and death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! How are you? Well, this is kinda like my other story, Battle of the Ages, but in a way I like a LOT better. Same plot, so if you like this story and you haven't read that I would advise you to. (Also cause I LOVE reading reviews... hint hint!) So, yahz... Oh, and January 8th was awesome... CAUSE IT WAS MAH B-DAY! WOOT WOOT! :D It was awesome. And for my birthday PARTY, I'm going to see the Desolation of Smaug with some friends. So please, NO ONE tell me spoilers! (That trailer is actually how I got into LOTR... I saw Legolas and I was like 'There are elves? I'm watching this!' Seriously. I like elves... :D) Oh and BTW this is in between seasons three and four (so NABU IS STILL ALIVE! WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE GOSH DARN IT!)**

* * *

><p>Shoulders were tense. The air was so thick with tension it felt like you were swimming. There had been a threat made against all the schools of Magix, and they untied together at Alfea. Memories of the Trix swam through anxious minds.<p>

Fairies hovered above the ground, witches held dark orbs of power in their open palms, and heroes grasped weapons of many kinds-ranging from swords to guns to whips.

It was silent apart from a few nervous mutters. Fairies, witches, heroes, and teachers glanced at each other worriedly.

Names of lovers were the thing most people thought about right now. How would they cope if they were to lose the one they held so dear to their hearts? Sky of Eraklyon thought of Bloom, and she of him. Brandon to Stella, Helia to Flora, Nabu to Layla, and Riven to Musa. (Even though later on he would never admit to being worried about anything. Or anyone, for that matter.)

Blue light suddenly filled the quad, making everyone's heads turn away. A figure slowly walked out of mist, cloaks billowing in black waves behind him.

"I see your decision is made, Faragonda," the voice said. His voice sent shivers down everyone's spines, and filled their hearts with dread. "Prepare to beg for mercy! For you have angered Rentwel, and now you shall feel my wrath!" He shouted. Out of the ground came skeletal warriors, each swinging a sword with deadly precision.

Students and teachers jumped and dodged the blades, and quickly got into action. Fairies shot beams of light, while witches cursed the walking dead with hexes and spells. Heroes slashed through the torsos.

Faragonda fought side by side with Griffin, the two women as deadly as can be. He eyes darted to her faculty, and thoughts about each of them ran into her mind.

Avalon, finally starting to find his place in the school after being captured by Darkar. Griselda, her strict, but loyal nonetheless Head of Discipline. WizGiz, the eccentric little leprechaun who cheered her up when she needed it. DuFour, the lady of the group, now like a savage beast compared to her normal elegant ways, stabbing furiously at any warrior who dared come near her twin knives.

But as she looked, she realized something-Where was Palladium?

Then she saw him. His long hair could not be mistaken, as he swung his long blade. The ground beside him was littered with bones. She smiled as she fought. She had always been proud of him-her little Elf.

A shout made her snap her head around, and she was face to face with Saladin.

"There's too many! We have to pull back!" He shouted over the ring of battle. The Headmistress of Alfea nodded, and gave the order to her faculty, who nodded. Palladium, however, was out of earshot, even with his Elven senses.

"Palladium!" She yelled. The Elf turned. "Pull back!" He nodded. He started to run to the school when a club connected with his head, stunning him. Faragonda watched on in horror as the nearest skeletal warrior plunged his sword into Palladium's chest. She saw him gasp, eyes widened, as the pain hit him.

She ran over to the wounded professor, catching him just before he hit the ground. His hazel eyes looked up at her, bright as ever.

"Faragonda..." He said softly. She put a finger to his mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hush, _ion-nin_. You will soon be free of this pain." She choked out.

"_Naneth..." _He whispered. "_Amin mela lle, Nana_."

"I love you too, _ion-nin_. Go, be in peace." He smiled slightly, took a long, shuddering breath, and was gone. The light in his eyes faded, never to return. Faragonda let out a heartbroken wail of grief. It was too much... First her real son, now Palladium, the little Elven baby she and Saladin had rescued from Athryell.

She picked up the limp, lifeless body and walked back into the school, sullen faced. The fighting had ceased, as the warriors had retreated at Rentwel's request.

Loud gasps could be heard as Faragonda carried the broken body of the Nature Professor. Saladin approached her, tears in his eyes.

"My son... No... Why him? Why not someone else? Not Palladium! He was too young! Too innocent! Too happy! He had a life ahead of him! He was going to marry, have kids! His kind are IMMORTAL!" The Headmaster of Red Fountain ranted. "Why..." He whispered, softly touching Palladium's face, and closing the hazel eyes. He looked at his wife, pain and sorrow written in both their eyes.

Everything in their lives was gone. There was nothing for them anymore. Nothing at all.

* * *

><p><strong>See? It's like Battle of the Ages, but more dramatic. And there will be a chapter 2, and it's gonna be his funeral. On another sad note, for all you Whovians out there, did you see The Time of the Doctor? HE THREW DOWN HIS BOWTIE! AAUUGGGHHH! I cried right then and there. I will freely admit it. I don't think I'll be able to look at a bowtie without crying now. :'(<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! I know that it's been FOREVER and a day since I published this, but I wanted Palladium's funeral to be just right. I hope that you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>The attack from Rentwel had ceased the day that Faragonda's heart had almost shattered. The day her son died in her arms. The day he stopped breathing.<p>

The day Palladium was lost to a sword.

It was raining, a proper choice of weather for this dreadful occasion. Something that Faragonda had wished she would never have to do.

The teachers were the ones that were to carry Palladium's coffin. It was made of tree branches and flowers on the side, and the top was made of clear crystal. His ageless face looked almost peaceful, as though he were only sleeping, ready to jump out of his coffin and give everyone that joyous smile.

Faragonda was almost expecting that to happen. Her son couldn't be dead. He was immortal. He shouldn't have a coffin. He shouldn't have a tombstone. He shouldn't have a grave.

But he was heading towards his final resting place nonetheless.

The head of Alfea was sat next to her husband, with him on her right and her old friend Griffin on her left. Bloom and the Winx were in the front row with the headmasters, and the students of all three schools filled up the rows behind them.

Tears slipped down Faragonda's face as she watched her Elven son be carried down the aisle in a coffin. She started to sob and buried her face in her husband's shoulder.

Her life was done. Her son was dead. Her heart was broken.

**_Bloom's_****_P.O.V._**

Bloom watched as her favorite professor was gently lowered into his grave. His sword was in the coffin with him, and he was dressed in his full coat of golden armor. His long golden brown hair was combed neatly and laid beneath him. He almost looked happy, with his hazel eyes closed and resting on the death bed.

The heads of the schools walked onto the stage. The teachers from all the schools stood by the grave of the late potions professor.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to give our final respects to the wonderful Earendur Palladium. He was the best potions professor Alfea could have hoped for. He was a wonderful teacher, respected and loved by his colleagues and students. He was a great friend, and a wonderful son. His memory will live on in our hearts, and we shall never forget him." Saladin spoke, choking up at the end. He turned his head when he had finished and started to cry. The crowd did the same, remembering the bright smile, the twinkling hazel eyes, and the kind, warm voice.

**_Flora's P.O.V. _**

The grave was covered with roses, as Flora said that she would cover her favorite teacher. The brunette nature fairy started to cry, and let out a wail.

"He was so nice to me, and in his first year we were so mean to him! I hope he knows that we're sorry." She whispered the last part. She felt her heart break. She had had a crush on the Elven teacher for a while. Now she would never be able to tell him how she felt.

Later that night, while Flora lay in her bed, she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her. She jolted up and saw a figure, transparent and glowing in the darkness, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"P-Palladium?" She choked out in a hoarse whisper. The ghost put his finger to Flora's lips, but nodded. Flora's eyes filled with tears, but she smiled nonetheless. Palladium leaned down to whisper in Flora's ear.

"I love you too, my beautiful nature fairy. Tell your friends that they shouldn't worry about me. I'm with my parents." He said. Then he slowly let his lips fall on Flora's. and the two shared a passionate kiss. Flora couldn't help but notice how soft Palladium's lips were, how strong his arms were, and how safe she felt in his embrace.

The pair slowly broke off, and smiled at each other. The ghostly Palladium stood.

"I must leave now, Flora, but know that I am always with you, right here." He put his long, slender index finger right over Flora's heart. Palladium slowly walked away, and as he did, he started to fade. Soon he was no longer there.

Flora leapt out of her bed and walked to her balcony, making not a sound. A star seemed to twinkle at her, and she knew Palladium's words were true.

He would always be with her.

Even in death.


End file.
